1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing device for vehicles capable of preventing occurrence of wrong-way driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known and used a vehicle technique capable of detecting occurrence of wrong-way driving of an own vehicle on the basis of image data captured by and transmitted from an in-vehicle camera mounted on the own vehicle. Wrong-way driving (WWD) is the act of driving a motor vehicle against the direction of traffic.
For example, patent document 1, Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP 2007-293390, has disclosed a conventional technique capable of detecting whether or not a traffic sign is located at a right side or a left side on a roadway on which an own vehicle is running. This technique detects occurrence of wrong-way driving on the basis of the detected location of the traffic sign.
As previously described, because the conventional technique detects the location or installed position of a traffic sign on the roadway, and detects occurrence of wrong-way driving on the basis of the detected traffic signs, it is difficult for the conventional technique to correctly detect occurrence of wrong-way driving only before the own vehicle has entered a prohibited roadway and started wrong-way driving.